Friends and Maybe More
by Iggity
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a little chat on the Burrow's front porch, and it leads to everything they could ever dream of. If only they would stop avoiding each other! RWHG Written before DH. Fluff, smut, and profanity.  Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


**A/N:** This was written about three months ago, and I stumbled upon it and realized that it just was not finished. It started as a T rated fic, but things happened and the rating changed.

**Thanks to**: Flo. 'Cause she read the first draft and was completely honest with me by telling me that she thought it went too fast. Flo, hun, this is what happens when you make me rewrite something. It turns to smut XD

**

* * *

**

Hermione walked out onto the front porch at the Burrow, standing under the over hang, watching as the sky turned from baby blue to a mixture of pink, purple, orange, and red. She heard the door close as someone joined her.

'You okay, Hermione?'

She turned and smiled softly at Ron, who was looking at her with concern. She nodded.

'I'm okay,' she replied, turning back to the sky. The colours were replaced with dark clouds. She walked over to the railing that went along the porch and lent against it, her arms folded on the flat surface of the top. Ron appeared beside her.

'What are you thinking about?' he asked after a few minutes of silence. Hermione sighed.

'Nothing special,' she responded. He nodded.

'But something,' he countered gently. Hermione smirked softly.

'Yes; something,' she murmured. Ron moved closer.

'What?' he asked.

'I just find it funny how much I've changed,' said Hermione. Ron gave her a questioning look.

'How much you've changed?' he asked. She nodded and the two were silent for a bit, Ron giving Hermione time to think before answering.

'Before I received my letter into Hogwarts, I was pushed around in school. Mostly because I was an easy target; know-it-all, bookworm, little miss perfect five year old with huge front teeth, huge, brown, bushy hair, and going around telling everyone how bad sugar was for your teeth,' whispered Hermione, leaning her head on Ron's shoulder and watching as the dark clouds moved closer together. Ron snickered.

'I can see you doing that,' he mumbled gently. Hermione smirked.

'Well, I did. But once I got tired of being the target, so I talked to a teacher about it and from then on was known as a goody two-shoes. The only friends I had for six years after that were my books. Mum and dad were hardly ever home because of work, and my babysitters were always a pain to talk to because they wouldn't actually do anything that I wanted to do. They would watch the television, or do their schoolwork. I tried to read in the same room with them just for some company, but they would always say that I was distracting them.'

'Distracting them? Just by sitting there?' Ron gaped. Hermione shrugged.

'Their version of saying "just because I'm being paid to watch over you doesn't mean that you have to be in the same room as me", I suppose,' replied Hermione. She heard Ron sigh in frustration.

'That's unfair,' he said.

'I agree, but not everyone thinks like you. Which is a shame, to be honest. But anyway,' said Hermione, removing her head from Ron's shoulder and looking at him.

'Anyway...' said Ron, leading on her thought. Hermione smiled at him and took a breath before looking back out at the sky and continuing.

'So I went through six years of that. And finally my Hogwarts letter came. I remember that day so clearly. Mum was in the kitchen, cooking dinner, and dad was in the living room with some whiskey and the daily paper. I was up in my bedroom, reading. It was still early -- about five-thirty or so in the evening -- so the sun was still up but I had closed the blinds and lit a few candles. I was in the mood to read by candlelight. I was just getting to the most exciting part of the novel when a crash came from downstairs. So I raced down to see what had happened and received quite a shock when I saw a brown owl standing on the kitchen table with a letter tied to its leg. Mum was just staring at it and dad had his eyebrow furrowed as if he were thinking of what in the world it was doing there. I saw my name on the letter, so I moved to untie it and the bird took off as soon as I had gotten the letter. Flew straight through the window. I remember the feel of the envelope; rough but not really. And when I opened it, I remember gasping because it had been written on parchment of all things. I only really remember one word from that entire letter,' she whispered.

'What word was that?' asked Ron. Hermione closed her eyes.

'Accepted,' she breathed, eyes still closed.

'Why that one?'

'I never had any friends, Ron,' explained Hermione, opening her eyes and turning her head to look at him. 'I never truly felt accepted into anything. The school I had been sent to only accepted me because it was the closest school to my house. And there was this piece of parchment telling me that I had been accepted into something and I didn't even try. It had _finally _happened, and I remember that I ran outside into the backyard and screamed with joy. The neighbours gave me some odd looks; like my mind had finally snapped and I figured out that I was utterly mad.'

'And then you came to Hogwarts, and I started treating you like you had been treated all your life,' mumbled Ron. Hermione rested a hand on his arm.

'At least you apologized,' she whispered, looking at him. Ron avoided her stare.

'I feel so bad, Hermione,' he whispered a few seconds later. Hermione continued to look at him.

'Why?' she asked. 'You've apologized to me. On several occasions, at that.'

'I still feel like-'

'Ron, stop it. It's alright. I've forgiven you. Several times,' whispered Hermione, moving her hand from his arm up to his face. She turned his face to hers to make him look at her. He sighed.

'You're right. As always,' he joked. Hermione gave a small smile.

'Yeah, I know,' she said. Ron chuckled and hugged her, smoothing out her hair.

'So what's it like to have me as a friend?' he asked, letting her go. Hermione laughed loudly.

'Oh, don't get me started on that, Ronald Weasley,' she said, pulling back and winking at him. He laughed as well.

'C'mon Hermione, it can't be _that _bad, can it?'

'Ronald, you are quite a handful,' replied Hermione, honestly. His face twisted into an evil grin.

'Good. I was born that way,' he replied. Hermione smiled.

'But once one learns how to deal with you, you're quite a friend,' she finished.

'Oh?'

'Oh yes. Loyal, kind, caring, loving, protective, brave,' she whispered as an image of Ron on a stone horse flashed in her mind. She smiled at the memory. 'Self-sacrificing,' she added.

'Self-sacrificing?' questioned Ron. Hermione nodded.

'First year. The chess game. You sacrificed yourself so that Harry and I could keep going. You gave your instructions to win the game, and then you made your move, even though you could've died. I think that qualifies as self-sacrificing, Ron,' she said. Ron nodded.

'What about Harry? What's it like for you to have him as a friend?' he asked.

'Harry's more like a brother to me, actually,' replied Hermione. Ron's eyebrows shot up.

'Really? Is that why you're more comfortable around him than you are with me?' he asked. Hermione shrugged.

'I suppose that could be the reason,' she said, trying not to blush.

'I hear that he knows just who it is you like,' said Ron, sounding casual. Hermione saw right though it.

'So?' she asked, her eyes flashing. Ron put his hands up like shields.

'I'm just wondering...why does he know and I don't?' he asked. Hermione shrugged.

'Maybe he doesn't know, Ronald,' she replied, turning away from him.

'Oh, go on, Hermione! Who is it?'

'Someone you know.'

'Do you like him, or are you in love with him?' asked Ron, leaning on the railing.

'I...I think I've fallen in love with him,' said Hermione, swallowing and feeling proud of herself for not blushing. Ron cleared his throat.

'Right. Well, you're not alone on that,' he said. Hermione turned to him.

'Oh? You're in love with a guy, too? Wow, Ron, I never knew...' she trailed off, waiting for his reaction.

'NO! I didn't mean it like _that_!'

'Ron, it's okay; I support whatever path you take. Be it straight or not,' stated Hermione. Ron growled.

'I meant that I had fallen in love, too. And with a girl, mind,' he said firmly. Hermione giggled.

'I know what you meant. I just wondered what would happen if I twisted your words,' she replied. Ron rolled his eyes.

'So does he know that you've fallen in love with him?' he asked her. Hermione cleared her throat.

'No. No, he doesn't know. I don't know whether I should tell him or not,' she mumbled. Ron nodded.

'You should, Hermione. This isn't the time to put things off. You never know how much longer you have to live,' he said. Hermione snapped her eyes to him.

'You think after losing my parents that I don't know that, Ronald? We should be graduating from Hogwarts today. Instead, we're at the Burrow, taking a break because we've been looking around the whole country for a year looking for some sort of clue as to where Voldemort would hide the fragments of his soul,' she replied, attempting to keep her voice even. 'We don't know when we'll be back here, so we're making this last for as long as possible so that it seems like we've been here the whole year instead of here, there, and bloody EVERYWHERE! So, ever-so-clever Ronald, do NOT tell me whether I should tell someone that I've fallen in love with them or not, because the reason I can't tell them is my OWN business, thank you very much, and if they die NOT knowing that I love them, the better for me. I can try to get over them and move the hell on!' Tears were streaming down her face as she yelled at Ron. She stood, gripping the railing so tightly that her knuckles were pale white. Her legs were quivering and Ron just stood there, blinking.

'Hermione, I didn't mean to drag your parents into this, I was only saying that-'

'I know what you were saying, Ronald,' she snapped. Ron stepped closer to her.

'Listen to me; I only meant that you might want to tell him. People like to know when someone falls in love with them,' whispered Ron. Hermione closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to calm down. She felt Ron's arms wrap around her and she immediately relaxed against him, sobbing into his t-shirt.

'I wouldn't know what to say. Just suddenly go up to him and say "Hey, listen to this. It seems like I've fallen in love with you. Loved you for a few years, to be honest! Well, bye then!"? I don't really think that would work, Ron,' whimpered Hermione. Ron pulled back a bit and looked at her.

'Maybe unpuff your face a bit and then just go and find him and tell him. Tell him you need to talk to him and then just spit it out. Or just kiss him. Or do both. One after the other. Although, you might want to wait for an answer before you go kissing him. You'll need to know just who it is he's in love with, right?' he said, pushing away her tears with his thumb. Hermione smiled at him.

'That's a good plan, Ron,' she whispered. 'Thank you.'

'Is he here?' he asked.

'Yeah,' answered Hermione.

'Then go tell him,' he said, smiling half-heartedly. Hermione kissed his cheek and went inside, leaving Ron alone on the porch. Thunder roared over head and raindrops started to race each other to the ground, exploding as they hit solid objects. Ron sighed and walked out into the rain, following the wet path that led to and from the Burrow.

-------------------------------

Hermione raced up the stairs and bolted herself in the bathroom to gather her courage. She was going to tell him then, but at the last second she lost her nerve and took off. She unpuffed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths before unlocking the bathroom door and calmly walking back down the stairs. She opened the door and looked out into the rain. She didn't see him. She sighed heavily and closed the door, walking over to the couch and laying down, curling up. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She never heard Ron come in from the rain. He looked at her and sighed, shaking his dripping wet hair out of his face. He walked over to her and pushed her hair out her eyes and gently kissed her forehead.

'If only you knew,' he murmured. He stood straight and walked up the stairs for a shower.

-------------------------------

They avoided each other for the next few days. Hermione hated it. She would walk into a room and would be prepared to tell Ron how she felt, but she would see him and then lose her nerve as she had done many times before, and turn and exit the room. Ron would be the same, only he would run up to his bedroom and lock the door, before sitting on the edge of his bed and avoid thinking about Hermione altogether, or risking being locked in his room, under his covers, for longer than one would think necessary.

-------------------------------

'Pass the rolls, please, Hermione, dear,' said Mrs Weasley. Hermione looked up and smiled, grabbing the bread basket and passing it to Mrs Weasley.

'Here you go,' she said, going back to her dinner before Ron looked at her.

'Thank you, dear,' said Mrs Weasley. Hermione nodded, not looking up. The conversation through out the table continued, but Hermione paid it no mind. For some reason, Ron wasn't talking to her, and it annoyed her. He was sitting right beside her and she didn't _need_ to tell him that she had fallen in love with him; they were still friends and could still talk to each other like friends. She was just about to open her mouth to ask him about Quidditch when she felt a hand on her knee. She closed her eyes and felt as her breathing hitched. The hand was slowly moving up her thigh and she swallowed and gently laid her hand on it, gripping it and moving it off of her thigh. She went back to eating, occasionally throwing Ron a dirty look. The hand did, after all, land on the thigh beside him. It _had_ to be his hand. Right?

_Yes. It had to be Ron._

_But what if it wasn't?_

_Ginny's the only other person sitting beside you. It was Ron. It had to be!_

_Ginny could've been messing around._

_Two things. One, Ginny wouldn't do that. Two, even if she would, her arms aren't as long as her brother's!_

_Her brothers!_

It clicked. Hermione looked around the table and saw that Fred (Or George. She still couldn't tell who was who) was missing, yet his twin was there. She pushed her chair away from the table and flipped up the tablecloth, not caring if the conversation had ceased and that all eyes were on her. She looked under the table and there was Fred (or George), crouched about a foot away from Ron's legs with his hand outstretched as if he were about to place it on her leg again. Hermione felt her nostrils flare as Fred (or George) smiled and waved at her before crawling out from under the table. He stood and walked around to his seat. Hermione flipped the tablecloth back down and moved herself and her chair back into the table. She continued to eat, ignoring the looks from the entire table. She could feel Ron's eyes on her but ignored him, not wanting him to see that she had gone beet red. She had honestly thought that it was Ron. She looked up and saw Harry looking at her. She stood.

'Excuse me,' she said, wiping her mouth on her napkin and walking out of the room quickly, avoiding all stares. She reached the room she had been sharing with Ginny and stepped in, shutting the door and sitting on her bed. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and holding the breath for a couple seconds before releasing it and burying her face in her hands.

'Hermione? Open up, it's Harry.'

She sighed.

'It's open, Harry. Come in,' she muttered. The door opened and closed and Hermione felt the bed sag slightly as Harry sat beside her.

'Tell him.'

'I can't, Harry. Trust me, I've tried,' she mumbled. Harry sighed.

'Keep trying. 'Cause if I wake up at three in the morning just to hear Ron wanking under his blankets one more time, I swear, I'll lock you both in a room together and not let you out until you've at _least_ told each other that you love each other!' he hissed. Hermione looked over at him, her eyes wide.

'Wanking?'

'Yes, Hermione. Wanking. As in...grabbing his erect-'

'Okay, Harry, I understand!' Hermione squealed, covering her ears. Harry forced her hands down.

'Hermione, he's in love with you. He is so in love with you that even when he was dating Lavender Brown two years ago, he would wank and call your name. Been doing it for years,' he said. Hermione closed her eyes and swallowed.

'Well, Harry, that was a little more than I needed to know about Ron,' she said. 'But you're right. I need to tell him. I just don't have the nerve to do it.'

'You're a Gryffindor. You'll find a way,' said Harry, kissing the top of Hermione's head. She nodded.

'Thanks Harry,' she said. He nodded and the two of them walked out of the room and back into the kitchen.

---------------------------------

'I need to talk to you. Alone.'

Hermione looked up from her book and saw Ron squating beside her chair. She blinked.

'Erm, okay. Okay, give me a second,' she said. She placed a scrap of parchment in between the pages of her book and closed it, placing it on the table beside her. She stood and followed Ron up the stairs. He led her to his room and closed the door behind her.

'Okay. What's up?' she asked, sitting on the side of his bed and looking at him. Ron cleared his throat and sat beside her.

'I'm just wondering if you ever managed to tell that guy how you feel about him,' he asked. Hermione swallowed.

'Oh! Well, no. I...I never did get around to it. Lost my nerve at the last minute,' she mumbled, not looking at Ron. She felt his hand slide under hers.

'Me neither,' he said. 'But I have a chance tonight and I'm going for it.'

'Me too,' said Hermione. 'I was actually going to finish my chapter and then look for him, but you sounded so anxious, I came with you.'

'Oh. Yeah, right. Well, I'm sorry I got in the way,' said Ron, his ears turning red. Hermione squeezed his hand.

'It's okay,' she said. She stood and headed for the door.

'Well, don't forget; tell him, wait for an answer, _then_ kiss him!' called Ron. Hermione smiled as her hand landed on the doorhandle. She stopped for a second then turned around and walked back over to Ron, standing in front of him.

'It's you,' she whispered, not looking at him.

'What?' said Ron. Hermione swallowed and looked at him.

'I said, it's you,' she repeated. Ron blinked and then smiled, standing and pulling her to him. Hermione smiled back and the two kissed, Hermione's arms wrapping around Ron's neck, while Ron's arms had wrapped around her waist. She moaned lightly when he moved his lips from her mouth to her cheek and then her neck, nibbling gently on the flesh below her ear. She threaded her fingers through his fine hair, pulling his head closer while one of his hands ran up to her back to support her as she arched into him.

'Ron,' she breathed. He stopped and looked at her.

'I love you so much,' he whispered, rubbing his nose against hers. Hermione smiled at him.

'I love you, too,' she replied, leaning her forehead against Ron's. He kissed her again, this time with more urgency. Hermione kissed him back, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth as his hands ran up her shirt, his fingers sliding up and down her spine. She pressed herself against him, tightening her hold around his neck. He let his hands drop down to her buttocks and he lifted her up. She jumped a bit and wrapped her legs around his jean-clad waist. Still kissing frantically, they fell backwards onto Ron's bed, Hermione on top of Ron. He rolled them over and pressed Hermione into the mattress, pulling back a bit and making sure he was supported by his arms so he wouldn't crush her.

'Should we?' he asked gently. Hermione bit her lip.

'I...I don't know,' she said. 'I love you, but...'

'If you're not ready, we'll wait. I don't want to push you or anything,' said Ron, hurriedly. Hermione smiled and cupped his face with her hands.

'It's not a matter of being ready,' she whispered. 'I've been ready for at least a year, if not longer. It's a matter of whether or not we should wait until after the war. When it's safe.'

'Safe for what? A family?'

'For anything. Especially a family,' whispered Hermione. Ron smiled at her.

'You want a family?' he asked, flopping onto his side and looking at Hermione. She smiled.

'Eventually,' she replied, turning onto her side as well.

'Good,' said Ron. 'I want one, too.'

'When?'

'Whenever you're ready,' he replied. Hermione smiled.

'Going a bit fast, aren't we?' she asked. Ron shrugged.

'We can slow down, you know. But if we're going to slow down, you might need to leave,' he said, shifting slightly so he was on his stomach. Hermione smiled at him.

'Do you want me to go?' she asked. Ron shook his head.

'No. But you need to if we go slow,' he said. Hermione smiled.

'Then we won't go slow,' she whispered, kissing him again. Ron moaned as Hermione flipped him onto his back and straddled him, keep her groin as close to Ron's as possible. She felt his hands immediately snap to her waist when she ground her hips against his. He pulled away.

'Hermione,' he choked. She stopped and looked at him evilly.

'Yes?' she asked.

'Too fast,' he moaned. Hermione crawled off of him and snuggled close.

'Alright,' she said, nuzzling his neck. Ron looked at her.

'I meant you were moving your hips too fast,' he breathed into her ear. Hermione smiled and Ron rolled on top of her.

'Well then, Mr Weasley, do show me how it's done,' she whispered, pulling him down for a kiss.

'I shall,' he said, his voice deeper than normal. Hermione grinned and Ron kissed her jawline, slowly making his way to her neck. Her breath hitched.

'Make this last,' she gasped out as Ron's mouth kissed the hollow of her throat.

'I intend to,' he whispered. She ran a hand through his hair and gripped it when his mouth reached her breast. He pulled his head back and tugged Hermione's shirt up. She pulled it off and threw it down somewhere on his floor and his hands went to her back, his fingers skipping over her spine as he searched for the hooks that held Hermione's bra closed. He found it and threw the bra to the ground to join the shirt. She ran her fingers under his shirt, tracing his muscles with her small fingers and making him groan. He wriggled out of his shirt and tossed it to the floor as well. Hermione grinned at him and he kissed her again, laying her down and running a thumb over her nipple, making her moan into his mouth. She broke the kiss and drew her wand from her pocket. She cast a soundproofing charm on the room and cast a contraceptive charm on herself before letting Ron kiss her again. Her wand dropped out of her hand and landed with a clatter on Ron's floor when Ron's hand slid down her leg and he pressed his fingers against the heat seeping through her pants.

'Oh, Ron,' she groaned. He moved his fingers so that the thick square of material where the seams of jeans meet up was rubbing against her nub. He kept a slow pace, making Hermione writhe beneath him and moan as his tongue flicked over a bare nipple. She arched towards his mouth and he pressed the square harder against her.

'I love you,' he mouthed against her neck.

'Love you, too,' Hermione whimpered, her fingers digging into Ron's bare back. He moved his fingers faster and Hermione found herself rolling her hips towards his hand with wanton abandon, moaning out his name. He licked a sensitive spot on her neck and moved his fingers even faster than before. Hermione felt her toes curl and she nearly screamed as she came.

'Oh, dear God,' she breathed as she collasped back onto Ron's bed. Ron continued to suckle at her neck, almost as though he were ignoring the fact that Hermione had almost screeched in his ear.

'Okay, love?' he asked gently, still licking her neck. Hermione exhaled sharply.

'Bloody fantastic,' she replied, her eyes closed. Ron stopped and Hermione whimpered a bit at the fact.

'You swore,' he taunted. Hermione opened her eyes.

'Your fault,' she replied. A glint appeared in Ron's eye.

'If I can make you say 'bloody' just by fingering you over your jeans, I'm curious as to what I could make you say if I were to eat you out,' he whispered. 'Or just move inside of you.' Hermione shivered at the effect his words had on her body. She was soaking wet from her orgasm, but she felt a new wave of horniness take over her as she imagined Ron's head between her legs, licking and swirling his tongue, and that image moved to him settled inside of her, moving in and out. She moaned as he moved to the button on her jeans. He looked up.

'What?' she asked him. He looked from her to the button.

'We don't have to,' he said. Hermione smiled at him as her heart burst with love.

'I want to,' she said. Ron smirked.

'This is so cool,' he whispered. 'I never thought that our first time would be on my bed.' Hermione frowned a bit.

'Oh, that's original and romantic,' she replied. Ron kissed her.

'I can't really think clearly when the woman I love is half naked on my bed making me want her with every sound that comes out of her mouth,' he whispered in her ear.

'And how much do you want me, Ronald?' she asked, her voice deeper than normal. Ron pressed himself against her leg.

'So much it hurts, Hermione,' he rasped. Hermione shivered and Ron quickly freed the button of its hole and unzipped the fly, tugging gently on the legs of the jeans. Hermione lifted her hips to help him with the removal and Ron slid them down her legs and off her body, leaving her in her white cotton knickers. Hermione glanced at Ron's groin while he wasn't looking at her and saw the rather large bulge that had been pressed against her not two minutes earlier. She smiled and Ron lay back on top of her, kissing her gently before moving back down to her neck. She gave a breathy moan as he lightly ground his hips against hers, allowing the bulge to press against her damp knickers. She knew that she was more than ready for him to slip inside of her and take her, but she allowed Ron the time to experiment. It was bedtime anyway; why not spend it with Ron on top of her, loving her in any way he could think of? She raked her hand through his hair as his hand travelled back down to her knickers. He grazed the cotton with his index finger and she moaned.

'Please,' she breathed. She felt Ron smirk into her neck.

'Please what?' he asked huskily, grazing the material again. She rocked against his fingers.

'You know what,' she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Hmm. Obviously not, or I'd do it,' he mumbled in her ear.

'Feel me,' she moaned, a blush growing on her cheeks at her words. Ron pushed the cotton aside and slipped his index finger inside of her. She groaned at the feeling and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He pumped his finger in and out of her, making Hermione writhe beneath him again.

'Like that, love?' he asked, adding his thumb. He circled her clit with it and added another finger.

'Faster,' she groaned, her nails digging into his back. He sped up a bit and Hermione felt Ron kiss his way down her neck and his tongue flicked over her left nipple. She let out a loud moan as Ron added a third finger, gently stretching her, and sped up even more. She could feel herself clenching around his fingers and he moved his thumb faster over her nub. She arched toward him again and he pressed his fingers into her one last time before the tension in Hermione's stomach finally snapped and she came a second time, calling out Ron's name rather loudly. He withdrew his fingers and she whimpered at the loss.

'You okay?' he asked her gently, kissing her nose. She nodded, feeling her eyes go out of focus.

'Bloody hell, Ron,' she breathed. Ron snickered and nuzzled her neck. She ground her hips up against his.

'Must you do that?' he groaned, grabbing her waist. Hermione swallowed and nodded.

'Yes,' she panted. He climbed off the bed and shed his jeans and his boxers. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of his length.

'Like what you see, love?' he joked. Hermione looked up at him.

'Very much so,' she whispered. Hermione flipped him onto his back and kissed him, running her hand down his chest and his stomach, finally reaching his cock. She grazed her fingers over it and grasped it in her hand. Ron jerked.

'Gentle,' he gritted out. Hermione loosened her grip a bit.

'Sorry,' she whispered, kissing him again. She worked him gently with her hand and he broke their kiss with a groan.

'Hermione, I won't last much longer,' he warned. She stopped and looked at him.

'Maybe I don't want you to last very long,' she said. Ron grabbed her and flipped her on to her back again.

'That's not fair,' he said. 'Tease me like that. I've waited years to be inside of you.'

'How many years, Ron?' she challenged.

'Too many,' he growled in her ear. He claimed her lips in a bruising kiss and pressed his erection against her. He pulled back from the kiss and Hermione realized that the only thing stopping Ron from sliding into her was her knickers.

'Will this hurt you?' Ron asked quietly. Hermione shook her head.

'Experiment gone wrong a couple years ago,' she whispered, bringing his head down to hers and kissing him again. He kissed her back, but pulled away with a puzzled look on his face.

'Experiment?' he asked. Hermione blushed.

'Yes,' she mumbled. Ron grinned and kissed her forehead.

'And who were you thinking of?' he asked, making his way down her face and eventually kissing her neck for the thousandth time.

'You,' Hermione moaned. Ron gave a little groan.

'Bloody hell, Hermione,' he breathed. She pulled his head away from her neck.

'Make love to me,' she whispered. He smiled.

'What were we just getting ready for?' he asked her. Hermione smiled back and Ron hooked his fingers under the elastic of her knickers and pulled them down her legs, dropping them to to floor. He settled himself between her legs and looked at her.

'Do it,' she whispered. Ron reached between them and guided himself into her.

'All the way?' he asked.

'You better,' Hermione said. He pressed forward and sank into her until he couldn't move any futher.

'You okay, love?' he asked, looking at Hermione. She smiled at him.

'Brilliant,' she breathed. Ron kissed her and started to move out slowly before sliding back into her. She gripped the sheet and Ron's back, digging her nails into his flesh and leaving half-moon imprints. Every sound Ron made as he thrust into her fed her soul and pushed her higher and higher. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder and his sweat dripped onto Hermione, mixing with her own. She was almost there, and Ron bit her shoulder none too lightly and she dug her nails deeper into the small of his back and dragged them up, leaving long, red trails in their path.

'Hermione,' Ron groaned. 'Not gonna last much longer.' Hermione slid her hand between them and found her clit, grazing her finger over it lightly. She moaned and felt her body clench painfully tight around Ron's as she came for the third time that night.

'Oh, fuck, Ron,' she moaned loudly. Ron shot into her and collapsed. Hermione felt his chest heaving and he grunted as he summoned the last of his energy and rolled off of her, pulling her to him, and covering them with his blanket. Hermione rested her head on Ron's chest and felt his chuckle vibrate through her.

''Oh, fuck, Ron'?' he questioned. Hermione blushed.

'Shut up,' she mumbled. Ron laughed and tilted her head up to look at her.

'And you touching yourself? Bloody hell,' he whispered. Hermione opened her mouth to counter his statement, but he kissed her deeply, driving his tongue into her mouth, sliding his hand into her hair. They pulled back and Hermione swatted him.

'Prat,' she muttered, settling her head back on his chest.

'That was brilliant,' he mumbled, stroking her hair. Hermione smiled.

'It really was,' she whispered. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too,' he replied. 'I'm sorry we waited so long to say that.'

'Me too,' Hermione said. 'I'm sorry about the bird attack.'

'Ha. That I'll have to think about forgiving you on,' Ron replied. Hermione chuckled.

'I suppose,' she said. 'Let's just get some sleep. You wore me out.'

'Good,' he said.

'Night,' she whispered. She was about to fall asleep when,

'You'll never live that down.'

'Live what down, Ron?' Hermione mumbled, half asleep.

'Swearing like that,' Ron yawned. Hermione found that she really didn't care.

'You should be proud that you were able to make me say something so vulgar,' she said. 'Good night, love.'


End file.
